UN DÍA ESPECIAL
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Hibari esperaba algo…algo que no estaba ocurriendo…él no es un hombre muy paciente…que pasaá cuando su paciencia se termine.


_**Un día especial**_

summary: Hibari esperaba algo….algo que no estaba ocurriendo…él no es un hombre muy paciente…que pasara cuando entre en acción.

One shot

10:47am Japón

-Hibari-sama Le han traído un paquete. Uno de los miembros del comité disciplinario entraba en la oficina

_Espero que no sea un ramo gigante de rosas como hizo esa vez…fue vergonzoso. _–Déjalo ahí- sin más palabras se levanto y abrió la enorme caja. Descubriendo para su _desencanto_ que eran simples retos de herbívoros cobardes

-tal vez más tarde- regreso a sus labores, después de todo ese día lo tenía nervioso, no es que fuera anda especial ni nada por el estilo, simplemente un domingo más, pero…había algo que lo ponía nervioso, sabía que ocurriría algo, sabía que a ese rubio se le ocurriría una forma de arruinarle una placido día de trabajo con alguna _ cursilería_ y debía estar preparado para ello.

O eso pensó desde el primer segundo que el reloj marco la fecha. Estaba totalmente despierto y en espera, pero nada sucedió. Trato de conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito. A las 5 salió a correr, a las 7 decidió que era mejor aprovechar el día trabajando

Se fue a la oficina y desde esa hora había estado revisando papeles...esperando, cualquier señal de vida de Cavallone. Hacia un mes que se había ido a Italia, un mes entero sin verlo, a penas recibiendo una que otra llamada. Eso no era para él…eso no era lo que esperaba, mucho menos después de aceptar que muy muy muy en el fondo si le interesaba el torpe italiano.

Tenía su computadora prendida pero no ponía atención, tecleaba sin sentido contal de hacer algo de ruido mecánico.

-suficiente-se dijo y tomo el teléfono –no soy paciente- marco el número ya memorizado

Roma 2:47 am

El celular de Dino sonaba, en algún lugar debajo de su cama. Hacía días que no había vuelto a sus habitaciones, el atrabajo lo mantenía día y noche en la oficina o en reuniones. Y este no era la excepción.

El nipón Colgó completamente furioso –¿quien se cree ese…tipo? a mí nadie me deja esperando-

11:56 am Japón

Había estado atareado llamando a muchas personas…tenía que planear bien cada detalle. No debía precipitarse. Estaba concentrado en lo suyo cuando las puertas se abrieron

-Hibari-sama piden su presencia en el patio- le llamaba otros de los subordinados –alguien lo espera ahí-

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar indicado. _Espero que no sea de nuevo lo del globo aerostático, fue lindo que me hiciera un terreno completamente de flores de cerezos pero….sólo se puede ver desde las alturas y no es muy práctico, además si hizo lo del helicóptero o show con jets, lo castigare, le advertí que el espacio aéreo estaba restringido. _

Llego al patio mientras seguía en sus cavilaciones, pero a diferencia de sus expectativas, el único que lo esperaba ahí era su clon miniatura –Fon- siseo algo enojado y decepcionado

-veo que esperabas a alguien más- rio el pequeño leyendo perfectamente el rostro del joven

-eso no te importa, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- obviamente se había puesto de un humor peor al normal.

Las horas seguían pasando y cada vez que tenía una esperanza nueva, simplemente era pisoteada por la triste realidad

No quería comer, no quería dormir, no podía trabajar, -¿donde estas mandita sea?-

Roma 6:47 pm

Después de un cansado día Dino Cavallone se dejaba caer en su cama. Estaba a punto de dormir, cosa que necesitaba hacer desde hace varios días, cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo hizo reaccionar, ese número únicamente lo usaba para una persona, para una única e irremplazable persona.

Busco durante mucho tiempo hasta que al fin lo encontró debajo de la cama. La llamada se había perdido al igual que las otras 56

-demonios- marcó y esperó el tono -Kyoya lo siento, no he podido….¿Kyoya?-

-¿es lo mejor que puedes decir?- la voz del nipón se escuchaba extrañamente tranquila

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-un año…he pasado todo un año recibiendo arreglos descomunales, shows aéreos, hectáreas de flores, pasteles y dulces que llenarían una repostería, ropa, viajes, juegos y peleas increíbles y hoy, justo hoy no puedes responder una simple llamada!-

-pero ¿qué tiene que sea hoy?- en verdad no entendía, esos regalos lo habían hecho muy feliz, lo hizo sin motivo, simplemente porque le parecía hermosa la cara que ponía Kyoya al verlo llegar.

-me puedes llevar a un plantío para que escoja un lugar privado donde dormir, sólo porque era jueves, pero no me puedes felicitar por hoy-

Salió de bajo de la cama donde había permanecido –miro el primer calendario que pudo –diciembre 18- lo releyó –diciembre 18- _¿Qué rayos se celebra hoy?_..._diciembre 18….dic 18….D18_- Idiota- grito golpeándose la cabeza –Mi amor… voy enseguida a verte…. Espérame.

-eres un completo idiota- entraba Hibari a la habitación aun sin colgar el celular –¿crees que te iba a dejar solo en un día así?-

-¿pero cómo...? los vuelos duran más de 13 horas-

-no preguntes…-

El rubio corrió hacia él envolviéndolo en sus brazos –lo siento….estaba tan ocupado que no lo vi…perdóname- besándole los cabellos azabache-esta es la mejor sorpresa y el mejor regalo que me pudiste hacer…te amo- besándolo

-ya hice mi parte…ahora has la tuya- colocándole un moño rojo en la cabeza –ahora yo quiero mi regalo- sonriendo de medio lado

-Mientras tanto afuera…Romario trataba de regular el tráfico, un ferrari estaba abandonado en medio de la calle, había ocasionado varios accidentes durante su camino desde el aeropuerto.

-casi me mata- se quejaba el piloto de un super jet –ese tipo está loco quería hacer todo lo posible por llegar antes de las 7 de la noche…no entiendo ¿por qué?-

El subordinado más cercano de los cavallone sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza…-tenía mucho trabajo por delante…llegar antes de las 7…que tipo más simple….quizá por eso es que i jefe lo ama tanto.-

-no podía pasar este día lejos de ti- susurraba el japonés mientras veía dormir al rubio –no podía dejar que terminara sin acariciar tu cabello – enredando sus dedos en las sedosas hebras

-diciembre 18 es nuestro día- sonreía el rubio son abrir los ojos

-¿estabas escuchando?- totalmente sonrojado cabiéndole la cara con una almohada

-me vas a matar- sentándose

-pues muérete- girándose

Con calma lo abrazo por la espalda depositando tiernos besos en la nuca y hombros del pequeño –diciembre 18….¿y qué me dices de los domingos que caigan en 18?¿…también no?- eso puso a pensar al nipón….¿_cuántos domingos 18 habrá el siguiente año?-*_

_-_es más que te parece todos los domingos a las 18 hrs… también son D18- continuaba Dino recibiendo un golpe de su pareja… -no me ataques…es simplemente que o quiero dejarte ir…por favor comprende-

-idiota, ya le quitaste lo especial al día- respondía pero sus sonrisa decía lo contrario.

*******************Fin*********************

Muchas felicidades D18….

Este es un mini fic de regalo para Katja Kitayima…porque e envicia con esta pareja asi como yo lo hago con 8059! Kufufufu


End file.
